A More United Nation
by An Insignificant Life
Summary: There should always be one personification per nation. Since I'm too lazy to upload three more stories, they are also posted inside. No pairings.


"Chikuso! Why do I have to come with you?!"

"Datte, Doitsu won't let me go eat pasta without leaving a representative~!"

The man with auburn hair stared incredulously at his younger brother before turning and walking back, "Don't use me for your stupid whims, chigi!"

"Waah!" Of course, the younger held on to stop him, "Wait! Come on, it's not that bad coming with me just once in awhile, ve~ No one would mind! We're Italy together, right~? Fratello~"

The younger man with lighter hair gave his best pout and whine, making the elder stop and faintly blush before growling,

"Fine! I'll just come!"

"Yay!"

Romano sighed as he let Veneziano drag him inside the high-class building for the World Meeting. Well, he always wanted to come with him to be acknowledged and everything anyways...

…

Ludwig stared. Italy was most efficient this week for some reason. Normally, he'd do nothing but annoy him by sleeping, whining about wanting a siesta, and eating pasta. However, this week for the World Meeting that lasted for three days so far, he actually did work as a professional representative of Italy. Was it because his older brother actually came?

"Hmmmm..."

The blond then blinked, placed fist in palm, and nodded. It must be because of that. Italy must be showing his brother around. He smiled. Even if it was only going to be for one week, he was happy that Italy was finally being serious about his work.

Ah~ One week of no shouting... at Italy. Of course, the other nations had to continue fighting or doing their random quirks.

…

North Italy smiled as he hosted a festival in a city between Northern and Southern Italy. A festival secretly designed to settle the differences between the two. He had to make things easier for fratello when-

…

"West! Where's Ita-chan~?"

"Bruder!" Germany jumped at the presence of his older brother Prussia before frowning... "Eh?"

The confusion was not lost on Prussia as the albino frowned. And he was taken aback when he noticed that Germany was actually working in his own house. Don't get him wrong. Germany always worked. But he was also always bothered by Ita-chan when the little cutie visited.

"Where's Ita-chan?"

There was a more serious tone to his voice as he repeated his question. Worry was not becoming for the awesome Prussia, but it was worrisome to not see North Italy. Prussia loved the little brat.

But Germany had no answer. He had not seen Italy since...

…

"Romano! What are you doing here?!"

Germany shouted, having hoped to see North Italy at this meeting. Romano growled as he was instantly noticed by Spain and glomped. He struggled to escape his former Boss's crushing arms, but failed,

"Get off me, tomato-bastard! And I don't know either! Boss told me that he was having Veneziano do something more urgent!"

France asked curiously, "What could be more urgent than the World Meeting?"

England sipping his tea calmly, "It's not like we do anything here most of the time, Frog."

"Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!"

And the two fought with the other nations staring. Not like England was one to talk... But it was true seeing how no one cared about anything and just messed around for most of the time. Or fought. Germany sighed,

"Well? Do you know what he had to do?"

Romano scoffed loudly, "Do you think I do, potato-bastard?"

Which was the answer for no. Germany sighed again, missing the once-clingy nation.

…

On the fourth week, it was a bit more than obvious that something was up. Was it just him or was Boss giving him, the elder brother, more exposure to the World? Like more meetings with other nations. He already met most of the world in the past three weeks, through outside formal lunches or the World Meeting.

But...

To be honest, he actually liked it. The attention. The work. The new friends. Boss was actually giving him work other than dealing with the shadows of Italy's darker side. He was actually paying attention to him, perhaps even more than Veneziano!

Wait...

Speaking of which, where was his little brother?

…

Veneziano hummed as he fiddled with the projector at the Italian site for the upcoming World Meeting. Which would start at the end of this month. Once finished with that as well as placing letters on each seat, where he knew the nations were going to sit - his friends never change even through the many years, decades, and centuries - he stared up at the night sky. Hearing soft footsteps, he looked back to see the president of Italy. The man looking apologetic as he held the paper and pen.

Veneziano has already met the others. Had already said his last goodbyes to the others. Government employees, human friends, even people he knew long ago - he met their graves for just one last time.

The president sighed as he sat next to the nation. For once, his professional status as President didn't matter. He was going to sit on the ground for this last time.

"It's been a long time since they first introduced me to you Italian brothers. A long time since we worked together. A good fun long time... I apologize."

North smiled as he shook his head; golden eyes staring at the moon and stars, "It's alright. You weren't the one to make the decision. Either way, it was bound to happen."

"...yes... It was bound to happen." The president echoed absently. It was even harder to stay professional and reign in his tears at the nation's warm presence that felt so much like home. North Italy might as well be his mother. He was killing his...

Hands gently massaged his back, "Relax. If it makes you feel better, then just remember that I'm not human."

The president scoffed, "Of course you aren't. You're something much more important than us."

And the younger-appearing man laughed, "Thanks, ve~ Well, you have another meeting, right? Let's get this over with."

The president froze at the blunt statement before shakily lifting his pen, "Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Of course I don't want to. I have friends, family, peers... even a pet cat! But... if I had to decide between me and fratello, then of course I have to go through this."

And the president broke down. As the head, he had signed his papers dealing with deaths. It was so much harder now that he was next to the one to die - a person he knew very well.

"Italy..."

"Call me Veneziano, sir. Fratello's Italy."

"In a few minutes." He amended, "In a few minutes, he will be. But for now... Let me call you Italy." At the silence, he continued, "You will always be the best nation, Italy. Always. The world will grieve for your passing and we will sorely miss your presence. Thank you for all your hard work, support, and love."

And he signed the paper slowly, gasping when he heard crying. North Italy chuckled as he tried wiping the tears,

"Idiota. I wanted to die with a smile, you idiota. C... ciao."

The president felt tears running down from his eyes as well before the both of them laughed at each other - a gentle, warm laughter of life until the pen fell and Italy disappeared. He sat in shock, reaching his hands out to the place where the nation just seconds ago sat... before palming his eyes to revel in the sudden loneliness he felt. A sadness like no other as a being akin to his home died.

_"Sorry, North Italy. They decided since the last riot. One nation should have one representative. All for the sake of unity."_

_They sat in silence. He didn't dare look at the other for his reaction. He was already afraid of his expression. And he jumped when the cheerfully bubbly voice that made his day turned to a more solemn, accepting one. And a more professional one as well - steely and emotionless._

_"...It was bound to happen. I... I understand, Boss. It was inevitable... however... Did you decide on who yet?"_

_The president choked; he never heard North Italy become this dead. "No, but they're leaning towards So-"_

_"No!" He automatically glanced up to see North Italy's pale face and tears, "Please not fratello. Not him."_

_"...then you'll have to... d...d..." In the end, the President couldn't say the word. It was too painfully stuck, hooked into his heart and jabbing it constantly with its meaning. Fear flashed in his eyes for a moment before the nation stood his ground and nodded,_

_"I will. Please... Promise me you won't let fratello die."_

_It was a national legend. The bond between the brothers. The love they shared despite their differences. Every Italian knew the stories... which made it all the more depressing. But he nodded. His guide for the years so far he worked in this office was begging. He tried - struggled to keep his own professionalism up._

_"...very well. One month. You have one month to... prepare."_

_"Thank you... Boss."_

And now he was gone. What a fine Boss he was.

…

Romano woke up with tears. He woke up with panic, but for the life of him couldn't understand why. But he got dressed anyways; Boss calling him to fill in for Veneziano again. He didn't understand it though... why the world seemed so...

"Romano!"

He stepped back when many charged him with papers - letters in hand. Their eyes too filled with worry and panic for the bright nation,

"What's the meaning of this?"

Romano stared down at one to read it... it sounded almost like a goodbye for some reason. His mind immediately rejected that thought, burnt it and tossed it out, and his mouth cursed,

"How am I supposed to know what that bastard's doing?! Boss just called me again to fill in for the lazy idiota!"

The crowd slowly receded though were still confused. However, they knew that an angry Romano was something no one wanted to deal with in the morning. Germany coughed,

"...Then let's begin the meeting."

This time, there was no argument, rejection, or fight. Everyone allowing the blond to lead...

"Wh - Bruder?! What are you doing here?!"

They looked up to see Prussia push Germany away from the projector and laptop. His eyes redder than before as he glared,

"Wait, West. Let's... let's just get this over with."

"Get what over with?" asked the confused blond. Prussia seemed to struggle with his words before coughing and muttering,

"This awesome video. Sit down, West... you'll need it."

If it weren't for his dead-serious tone, then they would all argue at the albino. For one thing, he wasn't even supposed to be at this World Meeting for nations anyways! Prussia silently opened up a video of...

"Italy?!"

Romano cursed, "What the hell's he doing?! Prussia-"

Prussia glared, shouting loudly, "Just watch it!"

"Bruder, what's going on-"

"Ve~! Am I on? Am I on?"

Germany froze at the voice he never heard for a long time. He watched the nation intently... relieved that he looked healthy. The curl bounced as North Italy grinned at the screen,

"PAAAASSSTTTAAA! I always wanted to do that just once on the screen before I die, ve~" Unknown to the others, Prussia choked. The others continued watching with annoyance... or at least confusion as North Italy turned more serious and opened his golden eyes,

"Before I explain... something, let me just say that no one is to blame. Really. Don't get mad at anyone if you do. Anyways, the Italian government decided that one nation should have one personification. By the time, a certain stalker of mine's shows this, I will be..." He paused to correct himself with a small smile, "I am already dead."

And then the confusion turned to emptiness and shock. Many nations turned to Prussia, who looked away. Hungary echoed,

"Dead? Little Italy? Prussia-"

Italy's voice continued... it was almost nonchalant if they didn't clearly see the struggle Italy had with his words,

"This really should have happened many years ago when the North and South Italy unified. It was only brought up now because of the conflicts between the border cities of Northern and Southern Italy. Thus, we have all - well, I guess with the exception of fratello - decided that for one nation to be truly unified, there should be only one personification. I... volunteered before Boss could tell fratello."

Romano's eyes stared at the screen distraught, "W-why... I-I..."

Spain's eyes shadowed as he squeezed Romano's shoulders. He knew that Romano would have volunteered had he known. Everyone knew how close the Italian brothers were even with their differences. North Italy bowed,

"Sorry! I was given a month to say goodbye to you all, but I really couldn't! I... I tried... but... in the end, used this month to finish all the work for the next few months." North Italy confessed, "Ah, don't hate Prussia either; I made him promise secrecy when he caught me."

Then, they heard Prussia's voice in the video as he silently muttered, "It's their own fault if they didn't see that you were overworking yourself... Didn't even care about all my awesome hints."

Germany froze, remembering how many times in the month Prussia had bugged him about Italy. The other nations that cared about North Italy - which were quite many as the nation had talked to each and every one of them many times before with his energetic happiness and a voice full of life - guiltily remembered as well. Prussia said nothing, ignoring everyone to intently watch the screen. His red eyes even redder from memory.

North Italy went on as if he didn't hear Prussia, but probably did by the flinch, "So... I formally apologize for taking your time at the World Meeting. Thank you everyone for taking care of me. It's been a fun time, seeing all of you happy together. Take care of Italy please~" Whether he referred to the current Romano or the country itself, they didn't know as they all watched the video coming to its end. North Italy smiling as he sheepishly scratched his cheek, "Really... thanks and goodbye. Ahahaha, I really couldn't say it until the end~"

And the video closed. Prussia stayed silent for a moment before mockingly asking, "Any questions? Good. I'm sorry for wasting your time as well - I wonder if anyone will care about the awesome me if I disappear as well. It seems like it really does only take a paper and a pen, France."

France flinched at the Holy Rome reference. Now... little Italy died. His cute little brother... died.

The world mourned in a moment of silence.

* * *

_A/N: Italy has presidents, right? I forgot. This idea just passed by me when I realized how different North and South was. Can't say it's accurate historically though... maybe. _

_**The bottom drabble is just an extra story that has no relevance to the above.** Might as well since I am going off on a badass North Italy story rant. Badass, but dead..._

_Anyways, moving on..._

* * *

Russia didn't know why he felt like asking Italy today. Italy was weak. Was useless. Was afraid of him. And already had Germany and Japan.

But alas...

Germany was talking to his brother, Prussia, and arguing with Romano. Spain laughing besides the mafia nation. Japan was with his brothers, China and Korea. The wary idiot America was as always with England, who was with France.

Leaving the rare sight of Italy alone at his desk drawing something on his sketchpad.

He felt himself move forward unconsciously before smiling as always. He didn't understand why others found his smile scary. It was disheartening to see them pale and run away. Wasn't smiling supposedly the key to making friends?

Italy, however, looked up... this time, oddly not scared. Russia blinked; smile faltering a bit for curiosity. Italy normally shouted "Doitsu" and ran away at the sight of him.

Was it the sketchbook?

He had heard that drawing made people calm. Was that the case for Italy?

With that conclusion in mind, his smile grew, "Italy, join with Mother Russia, da?"

Italy stared at him... a silence between them as they stared at each other. Russia mentally fidgeted never having saw Italy so silent before. Italy quietly asked, breaking the silence,

"Now that I think about it... this is the first time you asked me. Are you serious?"

Russia blinked before realizing that... it actually was the first time that he asked Italy. The little nation always ran faster than he could ask.

He nodded. "Da."

And beautiful golden-brown eyes opened-Russia wondered if this was the first time Italy opened his eyes as well, "Then, I should be serious too, huh."

"Da."

Russia unconsciously answered, fascinated by the change in air. And then came the answer.

A flat refusal.

"No."

One so confirmed and final that Russia couldn't say otherwise. Russia smiled, unfazed... Rather... he was curious. Interested.

"Why? All will be better under Mother Russia, da?"

Italy shook his head; eyes still honestly, firmly examining him, "No. No one will be happy under one flag. Too many differences under one flag will only lead to civil war. Rebellion. Unsatisfaction. Discontent. While the one nation will feel lonely-painfully lonely as no one will understand the one. There will be no other nation to understand the one as they disappear for the one.

We're nations, Russia. Not the world. Not empires.

We're different. Our people are different. Our cultures are different. And our people and ourselves are proud of that. You can't suppress any of that under one flag. It won't work."

Russia's eyes widened. How...? He actually never thought of that-all those points... and all true. And Italy thought of it...

"How?"

It was a shocked, silent gasp of a question.

Italy smiled softly, solemnly, consolingly as if he knew he was destroying Russia's long-held dream, "You forget. I don't blame you or any other person who forgot though."

"...forgot?"

Italy nodded with his warm smile, "I'm one of the oldest in this room."

"...you are?"

Italy laughed as he continued nodding, "Yes, yes, I am. And because of that, I know." Eyes became more serious as he continued, "I saw empires rise and fall. I treated the millions of wounds-scars of Ancient Rome as the people struggled within him for freedom-as he fought to maintain his borders and to expand-as his own friends or should I say former friends left him alone... and rose up to fight him. To kill him.

And then, I saw his last fight with Germania... and death with Germania dying right after.

I saw Holy Roman Empire leave for war and die in war. He fought for something impossible. Fought while thinking that his fighting would bring peace when all it led to was pointless violence and chaos.

I personally ended Ottoman Empire's dream of conquering the seas when he invaded the Adriatic Seas-my people would never allow it. I would never allow another empire to rise near me again when I seen so many go.

I witnessed Great Britain rise in power and fall, hated by many. Alone fighting many while trying to comprehend why they were leaving and uprising...

No one can combine and oppress the people.

They will fight. They will want freedom. They will follow their own beliefs. They will bring revolution. And... they will leave.

Even America grew too fast-his land splitting into two as the Confederacy rose up against him. While the Indians tried gaining back their culture and land, refusing assimilation. Immigrants themselves refuse to throw away their ancestral pride, creating the ideal of a salad bowl rather than a melting pot.

Empires do not work. And I do not want to see another nation even try.

I'm old, Russia... And even when I was young, I hated the violence that came with empires... I hate violence so much that I fear violence. Italy won't join under Russia."

Russia once again unconsciously nodded, surprised by the strong words coming from Italy. The sound reasons. And the things Italy saw-he never expected it. He forgot with the youthful innocence of Italy the sights that come with age. He jumped as a warm hand caressed his cheek gently.

Italy grinned-eyes closing back to silly Italy as he happily shouted, "PASTA!"

The sudden change of atmosphere and random word confused him, "P...pasta?"

Confused him so much that he, Russia, actually stuttered. And Russia never stuttered. Italy nodded, curl bouncing as Italy grabbed his notebook and Russia's hand, announcing loudly,

"Meeting's over, ve~! Dooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttssssssssssssss uuuuuuuuuuuuuu, I'm going to eat pasta with Russia, ve~!"

The blond unconsciously nodded in stunned trance, "A-ah. Yeah."

Russia blinked, still lost by the change of events, "Wait-"

Italy turned and grinned idiotically wide, "But we'll be friends, ve~!"

"Friends?"

The word was so foreign to cold lonely Russia.

The nation repeated, "Ve! Friends!"

"Didn't you say-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Russia-san~ We'll be friends! Italy won't be under Russia... but rather with Russia! We're nations not empires so let's coexist and live together on this biiiiiiiig planet, ve~

And since world peace is understanding not oppressing... PASTA! I'll make you love Italian culture so much that you wouldn't even think about making it disappear~!"

And Russia was dragged out by some impressive strength from Italy.

"..."

Germany stared. The whole world stared. Yes, they all were watching since the beginning, when Russia first approached Italy... and whoa. They were taken as well. Entranced by the words and rare, raw seriousness of Italy as he spoke.

Using logical reasons other than pasta!

Well... he did use pasta in the end, but still!

Reasons from Italy!

But first of all...

"Did he just drag Russia out of the room?"

Turkey laughed while holding his trembling body as he remembered the delinquent days of Chibitalia... "Y-yeah... G-germany, you d-didn't know? Even when the guy was a chibi, he could kick me across my own nation."

They gawked, absently remembering that Italy did say he ended Ottoman Empire.

Turkey was once called Ottoman Empire.

And Ottoman was hella big and muscular.

Austria sighed as he pushed his glasses back up and informed, "North Italy was taught fencing, strategy, and strength from Ancient Rome. He just doesn't use his potential out of fear and... trauma. Ancient Rome is his grandfather and Hold Roman was his first love. Italy also prefers arts and science over war."

Romano muttered, adding on, "There is a reason, after all, why Boss and the previous ones trust North Italy a lot."

"Boss? Did someone say boss? Ara? But there's only one of me?"

"Not you, tomato-bastard! Chigi! Our Italian leaders and mafia dons!"

...there was a silence.

Even the mafia dons?

Whoa.

They clearly underestimated Italy a lot. But...

_"You forget. I don't blame you or any other person who forgot though."_

But... Italy doesn't blame them. He made them forget. With his sunny foolishness, he made them forget.

Why?

They could understand why.

Italy hated war. He saw empires rise and fall. He loved world peace.

...

Russia curiously peeked into the sketchbook as Italy headed towards his kitchen to cook ragu. Violet eyes blinked; tears threatening to fall down as he saw the nations all watching as G8 held up the Earth.

All the nations were smiling and touching each other in some way or form...

And all of them were happy together.

It was so... beautiful.

* * *

_A/N: And because things come in threes..._

_The drabble below has no relevance to the stories above. And I picked random nation names for the antagonist so please don't get angry at me. The bottom story is called **As Rome's Grandson...**_

* * *

...there are things even he can't tolerate.

For one... bullying. At some certain extent. Honestly, he could handle most forms of torture and bullying... but he despised the intolerable malicious emotions that dirtily fogged his vicinity with each laugh as a stick hit his head, a foot kicks him down.

Not honorable at all.

For two... devaluing culture and art. Especially pasta.

But as always he ignored it. Cried a bit for show, but overall forgave.

For three...

It was bringing family into this.

His weakness was his, not anyone else's. Especially when-

Golden eyes snapped open as he heard his brother hit the floor with a thud. The World Meeting's rambunctious nature silenced, feeling the heavy rush of air as he stared... And Italy ended all facades and good feelings.

"Serbia."

The said nation jumped from his argument with Austria, "Y-yes, I-italy?"

Italy narrowed his eyes before slowly standing up, "Killing Kovoso right now. Do you mind...?"

Though it was asked like a question, they all felt the authoritative tone that made it more of an order. Serbia automatically gulped and shook his head quickly, backing away.

They all knew.

They all knew that the new country from Serbia's land was teasing - bullying Italy. After all, Italy is the weakest nation. Or the most 'cowardly'. Useless. Lazy.

They all knew that Kovoso was doing things. They didn't stop it. But now...

It was weird how Italy's smile is like a drug. Always there and bringing peace and happiness... and now with it gone, the world felt wrong. Just a few seconds and it was as if they had withdrawal symptoms already. Practically a sin for Italy to not smile.

Kovoso laughed nervously, backing away from the spot where he so recently pushed Romano to the ground. Romano already getting up and cursing - but they didn't notice. Eyes - all attention - focused on Italy.

Veneziano.

"K-kill m-me...? A-as i-if! You're weak! Useless! Stupid! I bet you can't even win a fight!"

Italy's eyes glinted dangerously with mirth... a smile finally granting his lips.

But it was not their Italy's smile.

Shivers broke out as they felt the killer intent practically oozing out of that simple, charismatic, eerie smile.

"Heeeeh. You think you can beat me?"

"Of course!"

"You want to fight?"

"To kick your disgraceful ass out of here, yes!"

A gloved hand covered the brunet's face as he laughed. Howled with mad laughter.

Probably the creepiest thing they heard since Russia.

Young, arrogant Kovoso sweated, but otherwise didn't see anything threatening. Kovoso's mind too stuck on the idea of weak, surrendering Italy...

"Then, let's fight. Here and now. One on one. To the death."

"Fine! I'll show you what it means to be a nation! There's no way I can lose to a white-flag-waving idiot!"

Italy merely offered a purely condescending smile. Romano wordlessly tossed a coin. All nations' eyes drifted to the flying metal until it hit the floor.

Kovoso charged first. Italy didn't even bothering moving... Kovoso thought he won, but boy was he wrong. The brunet easily dodged the nation's attacks, humming his normal tune of Marukaite Chikyuu. Except there was something infinitely sinister about this tune.

Finally, Italy moved.

But it was so fast that even America and Russia, the top fighters of the room, did not see anything. They idly remembered that Italy is the fastest nation at running...

And now he is the fastest nation overall.

Kovoso did not see it coming when a jolt of excruciating pain flared throughout his body. Did not see it coming as Italy merely sidestepped and Kovoso punched the white walls with his bleeding fist.

A fist bleeding as a _butter knife_ was deeply embedded into the flesh and bones.

Kovoso screamed. Italy merely soaked in the orchestra of agony, flourishing his hands that held similar knives in the air like a conductor.

"...beautiful music, ve?"

"H-how? You're supposed to be-"

"Yes. But you forget three things!" The brunet, though smaller in body, loomed over the crumpled figure with a playful grin. A viciously innocent one, "One. I am one of Ancient Rome's grandsons."

"What does that-"

Romano scoffed as he walked over, leaning on the wall next to the artistic blood splatter on the white walls,

"The old man did teach us, huh. Only thing is... Italians are unmotivated by violence. I'm lazy. He's a perfectionist. I suppose all artists are perfectionists."

North Italy's face transformed back to its original cheerful quality, "Ve~ Not true, fratello~! We're artists! And I would never paint a mask on myself, ve!"

Kovoso finally winced at the sudden, smooth change. Horror dawning on him as he realized why Italy was one of the G8. Why Italy has survived so long despite their personifications being...

Romano snorted again, shaking his head. Unperturbed unlike the shocked audience that they were ignoring for now.

"Idiot fratellino." Amber eyes turned back to the bloody boy, continuing, "Two. We're old. Not you new nations that never saw empires rise and fall. Never saw wars, revolutions, homicidal dictators. We don't seek glory. All we like is some peace... and cultural respect."

"Ve!" North Italy nodded his head furiously at that, golden eyes disappearing back to slits. Ahoge bouncing playfully in the air, "PASTA~! Culture is important, ve~!" And North Italy finished with...

"Three. Every nation has their dark sides, dark pasts, dark embodiments... England and his pirates. France and his Revolutionaries that kept killing each other after the other. Germany and his Nazis. Russia and his radical communists. America and his own radicals and gang wannabes. Et cetera et cetera.

Guess what Italy has?"

Kovoso stared before understanding soaked into his mind, "M-mafia?"

Romano nodded as he solemnly took out his Beretta. And pointed it to Kovoso's forehead, confirming, "Mafia."

"W-wait! It's an one on one duel-"

Romano and Veneziano smirked. Romano carelessly gesturing to his little brother with the gun, "He's an important member of the Catholic Church. Did you really think he'll kill you?"

Kovoso sighed in relief...

Bang.

He screamed as his other arm exploded with pain.

"One on o-"

"We're both Italy. _One_ nation."

"T-that's-"

"Mafia tricks, kid."

And then, there was a final shot. Kovoso dying; blood leaking onto the ground from the arms and forehead of a young nation. Romano dusted himself with short pats on his suit. North murmured prayers, multiple ones as Romano yanked out the butter knife with disgust,

"Perfectly good knife. You didn't have to waste it on him, you know."

"He was annoying. And I don't carry weapons around me like your Felisa."

Romano chuckled, "Shitty bastard. Could have carried weapons just for him - I'm sure God will forgive you for that. He'll revive in about thirty given past experience."

Veneziano grinned, "Then I won't heal him with the Holy Spirit of God, ve~ Wouldn't want to poison my religion~"

Romano snorted with mirth; both staring at each other before grinning and slapping each other's palm in high-five. The darker-haired nation tossed the bloody butter knife in the air - Veneziano easily catching it and with a flick of his wrist, sending it to the trash can. A perfect three-pointer.

There was a silence in the room...

Until America laughed maniacally in amusement, slapping his thighs, "AHAHAHAHA, HOLY COW THAT WAS SOOOOO AWESOME! WE HAVE TO MAKE A MOVIE TOGETHER!"

Russia chuckled as well, eyes glinting as he reevaluated the Italian brothers, "Kolkolkolkolkolkol, join Mother Russia, da?"

Germany just stared, stared, stared, and stared... before closing his eyes and shaking his head and dismissing the entire thing away. Just one of the crazy things that come with being Italia's friend.

Japan quietly watched Germany before nodding in agreement. They will never speak of this again.

It was just too_ crazy_ to speak of.

France and Turkey gulped. Both having experience from seeing Italy's - North Italy's - serious side.

China gawked before howling with laughter as well, remembering just who was the first one from Europe to cross his treacherous desert to see him. Of course! And Italy really are his sons~!

"Bwahahahahaha, it's been so long, aru!"

Serbia merely shivered and trembled. Kovoso was his family. And Italy was damn scary!

But North Italy merely sat back down in his seat, "Doooiiiitttsssuuuu! I'm huuuuuungry~ Let's get this meeting over with, ve~!"

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding and slamming his papers down to order,

"Get back to work!"

And the World Conference was back to normal.

* * *

_A/N: And because though I'm lazy and love the number 3, I will respect North Italy's death in the first story and make this of 4..._

_The following drabble has no relevance with the stories above. It is also from Hetaquest and was my idea of what was going to happen next until the next episode came out._

* * *

**"Switch with me. It's painful, isn't it? Feliciano is gone. You're hurting... It's okay. Leave everything to me."**

"Nngh..."

"Ludwig?!"

Even as they finally reached the city in the desert, the remnants of pain from their last encounter still has not left. Black miasma coursed across the blond's skin as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut in pain. The fallen's two cursed companions watching helplessly.

"Do something, Italy. He's giving in!"

"I can't!" Italy's golden-brown eyes wildly darted, watching the Germany-lookalike suffer before he shouted desperately, "F-feliciano! I-I know you're hurting, but please...! We all are and Ludwig's suffering the most - you're not meaningless and Ludwig knows that! He _needs_ you right now!" Tears began rising, but Italy refused to break down right now. He had to be strong for just a few more seconds-just a few more minutes. Peter was fighting still and Ludwig was hurting still and Feliciano too... "Please, Feliciano! He needs you, not me! I'm not you and I never once thought that! I have my own friends and my own life and my own world and I know what it's like to be left out. And I know you don't want this-I know you don't want Ludwig to die so please!"

Feliciano's eyes widened as he appeared once again to see what he didn't want even more. All of his friends tormented till last breath. He caused this... It was a selfish decision and just now he realized just what he did... Ghostly eyes took in the pain of Kiku as he tried calming Lud. Helpless eyes as he tried calming Lud despite the freshly placed curse on the boy. The signs of long held in pain and bravely held back tears of his normally happy, cowardly other self. His _other_ self that listened to his selfish decision to help him with the meeting, pushed back what should be his greatest priority of getting back to his own world - own friends at his own home - as well as fighting monsters that shouldn't even exist, and now suffering once again by another selfish decision to not tell Italy of the promise...

Oh Ludwig... Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig - and he hurt Ludwig most of all! Tricking his friend and now making him have an emotional breakdown after hearing the news that he should have told his friend long ago from his murderer. Feliciano had accused them all of not caring... but he had no right to. He did this, caused this, made this.

_"I..."_ At the voice, Italy's eyes met his in a rush of brown. Feliciano couldn't help but cry, _"Sorry... sorry... sorry, Italy-I'm such an idiot-I-"_

Italy hugged him or attempted to - the feeling was all that mattered. The ghost could feel warmth and forgiveness by the act as he continued crying... Italy softly murmured,

"You don't need to apologize; I was the one who made the decision to accept. Now... please... your friend needs your help. Ludwig needs Feliciano's help."

_"But I can't! I can't help him like this! He can't even see me!"_

Though he was a ghost, his voice was painfully hoarse. Feliciano had not a sore throat, but a sore soul. Italy was silent for a while before starting with a small smile,

"In my world, very few of us remember a time where magic was real. And while many of my faith would argue with me, I do believe in magic. The magic of love to produce miracles. Save him, Feliciano. I believe in you... Try."

The ghost slowly nodded; his defeatism washing away with every second and step closer to his beloved Ludwig. That was right. He still had to try. Ludwig was his friend. He had to be able to do something. Feliciano hugged Ludwig; darkness washing him over.

"What's happening? Will his method work, Italy?"

Kiku asked anxiously. He couldn't see or hear Feliciano, but by the way the conversation was going, the real Feliciano must be trying something to Ludwig. Italy slowly answered with an odd voice,

"...he's hugging Ludwig. Still is. And... I hope so."

"...then he will. I, too, believe in Feliciano."

"Mm."

The silence was unnatural as Italy continued staring at Ludwig. After a while, Kiku finally moved and glanced at the back of his travelling companion. His back was slightly trembling. Upon closer inspection out of worry, Kiku's eyes broadened with sympathy. The brunet was crying. In the few days they traveled together, Kiku was sure that the brunet was the type to easily crack under pressure and fears and pain. The type to cry easily.

Yet never once has the man ever saw his happy companion cry or dispirited.

And now, the bottle broke, releasing everything that he must have held in since his arrival into the world. Italy cried and cried and cried. It was such a wretched sound that made his heart ache. Hugs... Italy deserved one too. Kiku awkwardly, but firmly embraced the nation-the nation burrowing closer to him.

"It hurts, Kiku. I want to see Germany and Japan - I want to go home to mio Fratello again! I'm supposed to be the useless nation... why am I here fighting monsters that should only be in the books?!"

"Italy..." Kiku didn't know what to say. The man was dragged against his will into a world completely different from his, acting as a person though relatively similar was completely different from him. He didn't have to say anything as Italy grew more calm-or more tired...

"No, don't answer that... Sorry, Kiku... I know why... I promise I won't leave until this is all over... even I can't run away from this... ne... Kiku... did I do a good job so far...?"

Kiku felt a tear drop as he nodded firmly, "The very best, Italy."

"Thanks..."

And Italy fell into a long-needed sleep. Kiku gently patted the soft brown hair. Eyes now waiting for the other two. His onyx eyes now more determined than ever. They all were going to make it out alive - they had to!

…

**"She killed Feliciano."**

"Shut up." Blond hair tousled in the darkness as he curled up in denial. He didn't want to hear. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to-

**"He's gone."**

"Please! Shut up!" Tremors shot through him as his eyes clamped together tightly. The darkness growing ever closer.

**"Feliciano is gone. Forever."**

"He's..." All light shattered as his eyes slowly opened dull. He... He's... "...He's gone. Feli - my Feliciano's gone-"

"Ludwig!"

The darkness made a loud hiss, but Ludwig paid no mind as he shot up to see... Feliciano. No, it wasn't - but why? Why did he feel like this man really was his friend? Why were all his doubts disappearing-

"Are you just a fake as well?" His voice was still laced with betrayal. "Do you remember what I promised to you when I became an Imperial Aide two years ago? Do you?!"

This time, the brunet didn't flinch. He didn't avert his gaze or stay silent. He answered.

"You won't ever forget about me. You would aid me if I were in trouble and I would do the same for you."

Blue eyes widened, greedily took in the appearance of his best friend - eyes tearing as he recognized the clothes and saw the eyes that held _his_ Feliciano's thoughts.

It was him.

The voice of the child howled with anger as it vanished away from his thoughts for the moment. This moment was for himself and... _him_.

"Feliciano!"

They ran towards each other, hugging tightly and wanting to never let go. After what had to be hours, Ludwig did what he almost never did. Cry.

"I thought... she told me she killed you and then there was this imposter-"

Feli hushed him with a finger; his eyes serious enough to make Ludwig already hate what his friend was going to say.

"I am dead, Ludwig. Sorry... but she did kill me, Lud." The blue eyes widened in horror... Feliciano taking that silence to continue, blurting out the entire story of what had happen since his death and finally adding, "Please don't be angry at Italy, Lud... He just did what I asked and so much more... please..."

And finally, the blond sighed before nodding his head curtly, confessing, "I knew something was terribly off. The clothes, the questions, the eyes... I didn't want to believe it. Warui. I'm such a horrible friend."

Feliciano grinning, lightly flicking the blond's forehead, "Nah, it's cool - I was the one who hid it from you~ Yatta! I tricked the brother of Ara's Emperor, the Imperial Aide, the stoic man who never fell for anything~"

"Hey!" Ludwig blushed, but didn't deny it. So his idiotic friend finally pulls one over him. He can live with that. Blue eyes glanced at the dancing brunet. Feli can't...

"Lud, I want you to promise me to move on. I'm dead. Please. I don't want to see you sad because of me..."

Ludwig flinched at the request before nodding. Anything for his friend. Because Lud knew... this dream would be the last that he sees him. Feli wiped his tears before giving him a hug one last time,

"I will always be with you, Ludwig... I love you."

The three words made his heart flutter and him gasp. He desperately tried to reach out to grab his friend, but the brunet already dispersing with the most beautiful smile. Ludwig found himself back in the sandy town of Gypte with arm out to nothing. The child's voice was back, but he ignored it for the odd feeling that made him smile.

"Always with me, huh. Then know this Feliciano Vargas. Ich liebe dich."

The ghost didn't need to know the language to know the meaning (though he did know the language as a mediator). He smiled brightly. He finally said it and he finally heard it.

"...I know, Ludwig."

Kiku silently waited for a bit before coughing to get Lud-both of their attention. He was successful, judging by Ludwig's reaction.

"Anyways, we should wait for Peter in the inn. All of us need sufficient rest to effectively move on."

Ludwig eyed the man that looked like his best friend and acted for his best friend. Whatever little remnants of his anger left at the sight of his traveling companion's fully exhausted state. Keen observation could see traces of dried trails of tears. And now, all he felt was worry.

Italy was not a replacement for his best friend. Never will be. That would be an insult to them both. And over the little time that they've been together, Ludwig knew that the time was not fully a lie. Sure Italy was acting in his friend's stead, but all the emotions and words were real. Those times where they fought together against the chimeras were real. Those times where they met new people were real. Those times where they saw the new landscapes were real.

And just like Kiku, Italy had become a new close friend of his.

"Is he alright, Kiku?"

Kiku paused for a while, thinking of Italy's outburst before choosing to keep it a secret. He nodded, awkwardly trying to carry the taller... Ludwig sighing before helping Kiku out by doing it himself. Ludwig noticed with a frown that the brunet was very light.

"Thanks. Then shall we go?"

"Yes."

They all left to the inn that they once stayed with betraying people. Only this time, they were all going to room together.

…

Three men and one boy burst into the room to find a large purplish magic circle surrounding all of them. Pulsing eerily as it got stronger and larger by the second. The Head Wizard recognized the black magic first,

"A curse! They're all cursed to die!"

"NO!" Peter tried rushing in, but Matthew stopped him from entering the field of putrid miasma. The dark purple miasma clouding the entire room so that only three silhouettes on the bed could be seen. It did not take a genius to know who they were. Peter cried, screaming, "No! They can't die! They cant'! Papa, you have to save them!"

Arthur looked down sadly at his son, who stared desperately at the three. He had heard from his son while Matthew was healing him and Uni about the three travelers who helped him, accompanied him, and convinced stubborn him to meet him, the lousy father. He didn't want them to die either. He had to thank them for everything. Eyes determinedly studied the magic circle... America laughed as he walked in, placing on Alfred's glasses and destroying the entire circle as he entered.

The other three stared at him blankly...

"Read the atmosphere, you damn git!"

They all shouted, embarrassed about their serious drama and having not remembered that Alfred's glasses could break magic. America blinked,

"Ah, come to think of it, I still have to look for that book."

'It's not a book...' The three deadpanned at the parallel Alfred. But their attention was drawn back to the two sitting against the headboard of their beds, facing a sleeping brunet. The two held their heads as if waking up with a massive migraine, which they probably did.

Peter ran to them or at least Kiku first, hugging him tightly, "Kiku! You're alive!"

"Peter. You too." Kiku smiled, patting the kid on the head. His hat confiscated by his father because of the jewel adorned on it. Peter, then, ran to Ludwig - or attempted to before screaming, "Ghost! Another one!"

Arthur blinked before noticing the brunet ghost who looked a lot like the unconscious brunet... "Another one-"

"ITALY! Come on! Wake up, dude!" America, too, ran - but past the ghost and straight at Italy, frantically trying to shake him awake. He didn't need glasses to see the signs of tears or exhaustion or... fighting. Italy fought... It was a new idea to him as the nation didn't like fighting. Italy was known for running away with his white flag high in the air before a fight.

"Ve... five more minutes, America..." mumbled the Italian in his sleep. America smiled. First time he came to this world to be instantly recognized. Though America was still worried for his friend,

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, ve~ Roman-jii-chan will protect me~"

"Hai, hai." That was all America needed to hear. Though he wasn't sure so much about that old empire that he saw years ago, singing something about hell on earth.

And... though that didn't stop him from glaring at the two Axis-lookalikes with a dangerous growl, "What did you do to him? What happened?"

Arthur looked a bit taken aback at the angry America. America really was like Alfred, rarely like that. "Calm down, you bloody git. I'm Arthur the Head Wizard of Cenarf. The healer over here is Matthew. And this git here is-"

"I'm America, Italy's friend."

Arthur and Matthew exchanged looks, having known that America was looking for his friend. Alfred murmured,

_"America, really calm down..."_ But then he saw the _"GHOST!"_

Alfred quickly hid behind his parallel self. America turned to see a surprised Italy-lookalike. "Sou ka. Italy too... Your name?"

_"...Feliciano. I apologize. It's really my fault all this happened. I-"_ And America listened to the short summary while the non-ghost-seers sulked a bit at being unable to hear. Finally, America sighed,

"Just like Alfred. Really. If you're going to die, then tell everyone that you're dead already! Mou!"

The ghosts flinched while Kiku asked curiously, "So... America-san... did you pretend that you were..."

"Alfred." America filled in.

"...Alfred-san as well?"

America nodded, running his fingers through his hair. He, too, gave a short summary of what happened on his side as well.

Peter flinched. So 'Feliciano' all this time was Italy. And... Uncle Alfred died... his kind uncle Alfred died... tears dripped out as he silently cried. Hands held him soothingly; he looked up to see that they were his father's.

America softly held Italy's hand as well. So the brunet worked hard as well. He had worried about Italy ever since he saw his first chimera, but it seems like this time the brunet had fought to the best of his abilities as well. He grinned,

"Dude. Five minutes up~ Wake up or I'll get Germany to~"

"Wah-I'm up! I'm up!"

Italy shot awake, fearfully looking around before seeing America, "You lied to me, America - AMERICA!"

America snickered at Italy's reaction before hugging the little nation back, "Yo, Italy! So I heard that you actually fought before running away with that white flag of yours."

Italy huffed, "Of course, ve! Even I can't abandon my new friends-! We have to stop the prophecy, America!"

"That's the spirit!" America roughly slapped the small nation on the back, laughing, "Of course, I'm the one that will do it! I'm the hero after all!"

Arthur concluded that America's other world must be filled with people who do things without caring about others. Or maybe it was just these two. Italy stopped his ascent from the bed before softly murmuring,

"Ne, Ludwig. I'm sorry about Feliciano..."

Ludwig shook his head, "You listened to his wish. It's alright."

"Mm!" And then, Italy turned to Kiku, tilting his head curiously, "Since when did you know my name, anyways, Kiku?"

Kiku sheepishly answered, "I heard your conversation with father... sorry."

"It's alright~ We're all in the loop anyways~ Ne, Peter, my name's Italy~"

Peter nodded with a huff, "I know! I can see ghosts!"

America muttering aside, "I wish I couldn't."

Alfred agreed. Both afraid of the extraterrestrial beings. Ludwig, then, got up, finally introducing his group,

"I apologize for our rudeness. I am Ludwig, Imperial Aide of Ara. This is my escort, Kiku, and my mediator, Italy."

Arthur hummed, still observing the other parallel, "Ne. Just curious, were you affected by the killing curse, Italy?"

Italy tilted his head, "Killing curse? Ah, that curse Natalya placed on us?"

Arthur murmured, "So her name was Natalya... why does that name sound so familiar..."

Alfred blinking before shouting, _"Ah, right! That was the girl who killed me, Arthur!"_

Arthur shouted profanities, "What?! She killed you, Alfred?!"

Italy softly murmuring, "She killed Feliciano as well."

Feliciano nodding, _"Took my body as well."_

_"Ah, mine as well!"_

America frowning, "So the Belarus-lookalike did that? If it was our world, then she would only do that for her brother - that stupid ice bastard!"

Italy hummed, "Russia's not that bad, America~ And Belarus is cute~"

America growled, "That Commie-bastard's brainwashing you! Mou! To think that bastard's an emperor in this world!"

Italy blinked... before smiling, "Hahaha, he is~? He got his wish then-or maybe not since he still has to take over the world."

"That's it! He must be planning that! I bet my money on it, Italy! The Commie-bastard's parallel self must be the evil one behind all of this!"

Italy frowned, "Don't say that about Russia-"

Arthur paling, "Wait, wait, wait... Natalya's a common name in the Empire of Vyek... which is also where the emperor Ivan that you met resides, America."

All stared at the Head Wizard dumbly. "What?"

Feliciano, the famous mediator, nodded, _"It's true. Ivan's a common name in Vyek. The one who sent you two here said that her brother, Ivan, and sister are behind all of this as well. Natalya just might be the name of her sister."_

Arthur added, "So far America was like Alfred. I'm assuming that Italy acted a lot like Feliciano as well, right?"

Ludwig nodded, "Very."

Arthur continued, "Then, this Russia must be a lot like Ivan. Does both of your families connect as well."

Italy nodded thoughtfully, "Feliciano's brother, Lovino, looked alot like my brother, Romano-"

"Wait! That bastard's your brother?!" Arthur shouted at a suddenly nervous Feliciano. Feliciano anxiously asking,

_"W-what did he do this time?"_

"He tried robbing the Blue Mine for heaven's sake!"

Feliciano and Italy clamped their mouths shut; both knowing of the little blue ore in their pack. Italy quickly changed the subject,

"A-anyways, Carriedo's like Spain. Kiku's Japan and Ludwig's... Germany - we're all friends too~"

America grumbled, "Right, you three always team up against us during a war... same for me. Even that Cuba-lookalike hates me for some reason still."

Italy shot back, "I think anyone who hate your Third World obsession, ve."

"At least I didn't lose to any primitive nations!"

"Cough. Vietnam. Cough."

America blushed, "That gorilla doesn't even deserve to be called a woman!"

Alfred beamed, _"Ha! You lost to a woman before too!"_

Arthur snickered, "Heroes losing to women."

Ludwig glanced at America sympathetically, knowing the horror known as Elizabetha. Otherwise known as Roderich's fiance.

America shouting, "Anyways! That Belarus-lookalike must be the sister of the Russia-lookalike! Knew they were evil!"

Italy frowned. Russia was just lonely and Belarus was just in love with her brother... not evil, right? But he made no comment... until smiling,

"Ah! Then, the one who gave us the book must be Ukraine~"

America paling, "Ukraine-lookalike's ghost is possessing Ukraine?!"

Alfred screaming,_ "So scary!"_

Italy pouted, "She lied to us about the book!"

Kiku asked, "What book?"

"The legendary Atmosphere book that everyone told us to read, ve~"

Even Feliciano deadpanned at that, having found out what that 'book' was a long time ago in his mediator travels. America pouted,

"Oh, right, we still have to find that book, Italy!"

"To the library!"

The two stopped by their respective friends. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose... Kiku sighing,

"First, the prophecy, Italy. We can deal with the evil mastermind's identity later. Now, we have to stop the war between Ara and Age."

"..." Both Imperial Aide and Head Wizard shouting, "What?!"

Kiku explaining the prophecy and the very possible possibility of how Gilbert was going to perceive the supposed escort's betrayal. All of them paling before agreeing to hurry to King Francis.

-Game Start?-

-Start-


End file.
